


Eren what are u doing

by bipabrena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I just imagined Erwin hyperventilating in heaven due to this shitstorm lmao, I literally came up with this idea out of nowhere, M/M, short ass dumbass oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: MANGA SPOILERSWhile Paradis goes through a literal shit-show, Erwin observes from heaven, and he sporadically faints from the mind-boggling events. When he began watching, Eren was raiding Liberio. Seeing Levi in the new, skin-tight uniform gave him a nosebleed, which made him pass out from blood loss. When he awoke, Eren was imprisoned, more shit went down, and a showdown between Levi and Zeke happened. When Levi had the upper-hand, Erwin wept loudly in joy, but he soon fainted from shock after Zeke blew him to smithereens.He woke up again to find Eren and Armin beating the fuck out of each other, Marley invading Paradis, and Eren getting his head blown-off. Now, as he observes chapter 121, he's an utter mess, and dear Mike is forced to be there to calm him down as Erwin wails like an old lady with a handkerchief in hand, asking where his Levi is.Don't take this shit seriously. It's literally for jokes.





	Eren what are u doing

"Oh, goodness, I can't..." Erwin said, feeling dizzy. "Where's Levi!? Where is he!?" he asked.

Mike sighed.

"For the last time, Erwin, we don't know. For some reason, the guy who put us up here only allows us to see certain events at certain times. You need to sit down and—"

"Holy shit!" Erwin exclaimed. His tone was so loud and startling, the halo above his head shook for a moment. "No way!"

"What? What happened?" Mike asked, hurrying to Erwin's side. He looked down at the fountain, and he took an unfamiliar scene in the wavy water. He recognised Eren, whom he now knew was nineteen, and looked like a girl.

"No way!" Erwin exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth. "Eren was there in the Reiss chapel all along!"

"All! Along!" he reiterated to Mike's face.

"What chapel? Where is he? Reiss who?"

"He's right there," Erwin pointed.

He was next to his father Grisha, and a bearded guy with long hair. Wait, was that Zeke? The filthy cunt who had killed him _**and**_ Erwin?

"Is that Zeke!?" Mike asked. "Why does he look like he aged a hundred years!?"

"Nevermind that! Look! Eren's there, he's terrorising Grisha, for some reason!"

"Which one's Eren?" Mike asked.

"Good god, Mike," Erwin exclaimed. "The one in the dark outfit!"

"Who the hell's that girl!?" Mike pointed at whom Erwin could only assume was Frieda Reiss. "She looks exactly like Eren, but with a dress."

"That's Frieda Reiss, she—HOLY SHIT," Erwin exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "It was actually Eren who forced Grisha to kill the Reiss!?"

The current events were too much to digest for Erwin. They continued observing, and it was terrible.

"Did he just rip off his own hand!?" Mike asked.

"Go, Eren!" Erwin screamed at the top of his lungs. "Touch Lady Ymir!"

Mike grimaced, and Erwin understood this sounded wrong.

"Don't let that shitty ape win!" he continued cheering on.

And then it ended.

"What!?" he screamed. "No, no way! That can't be it!"

Static had replaced the previous animated scene.

Mike held Erwin's shoulder. "We'll have to wait quite a while now. Let's go do something else, alright? You're... um, sweating."

"Oh, fine... this whole ordeal is so strange, though. Why do we have to wait a month to see what happens next? Isn't everything happening in real time?"

"Maybe time functions differently up here."

Mike suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked.

"We forgot to turn off the channel. I hate that static sound," they walked back to the fountain, and Mike pressed the wrong button.

The channel was changed to a previous event from seven months back. Erwin's mouth hung as the scene of Levi being blown away by a thunderspear replayed.

"S-sorry!" Mike apologised, and he tried to turn it off, but couldn't.

Erwin screamed at the top of his lungs. He suddenly felt dizzy, and clung to Mike's chest. "Mike, hold me!" he said as he was close to passing out.

Mike did so, and rapidly waved a paper fan at Erwin's face.

Squad Levi, Squad Mike, and every person from the Survey Corps that died four years ago simply observed with a sigh. They continued doing what they were doing. Some played chess, others read, but they all shook their heads at the Commander. For the dozenth time, they whispered to each other how they couldn't believe the once stoic, incredible and icy Commander could behave like such a wailing woman.

He'd often wave his handkerchief around, blow his nose and wipe his joyful tears whenever Levi did something or exceeded expectations. He'd even yell at everyone, every ten seconds, everything that happened in that weird, magic fountain, excitedly narrating the same things over and over again, like an excited dad would his children.

Poor Mike, they thought. He just held Erwin in his arms as Erwin loudly wailed intelligible things, and Mike waved that paper fan on his face. He hysterically shouted something about Levi every now and then, and Mike had to remind Erwin of the same thing again, again and again.

They didn't know how that magic fountain worked, but whatever was transpiring down in Paradis wasn't visible to them anymore. Good, they thought.

At least now they'd have a month of peace in this place they'd been put on by some random guy.

* * *

**Meanwhile, anime Eren be like  
**

** **

**Face it, we were all thinking it**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest shit I have ever written LMFAAAOOOOO I'm just so mindfucked by everything, I wrote this for various reasons.
> 
> 1\. In some panels, I couldn't tell who was Eren and who was Frieda 😂  
2\. Eren's been playing 4D chess all along  
3\. WHERE'S LEVI?
> 
> Bruh, I just couldn't help imagining Erwin observing from heaven, all passed out and dizzy, saying "Mike, hold me!" while Mike fans his face with a paper fan 😂
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr or share your opinions on this shit-show if you want https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


End file.
